Belt drives according to the definition of the species are, for example, used for controlling an internal combustion engine between the crankshaft and the camshaft. Toothed pulleys having external toothing systems are accommodated on the camshaft and on the crankshaft, the external toothing systems forming a form-locked connection with a toothed belt having an internal toothing system, thus making it possible for the camshaft drive to have angular accuracy. Additional toothed pulleys may be provided, for example, for driving auxiliary components. During the continuous formation and separation of form-locked connections in the toothing systems, friction occurs on the contact surfaces between the belt and toothed pulleys, which may result in wear of the belt, in its heating and in reduced efficiency of the belt drive. To improve such frictional properties of a belt drive, it is proposed in DE 10 2008 013 570 A1 to provide the toothed belt with a textile surface. This measure increases the complexity of manufacturing the belt and consequently the costs of the belt drive.
It is furthermore known to design the belt drive in such a way that it runs in an oil bath of the internal combustion engine. For this purpose, it is necessary to use oil-resistant toothed belts, which reduce the friction; however, they must be manufactured from expensive materials.